Zombot 1000
225px |strength = 9 |health = 9 |cost = 9 |set = Premium |rarity = Legendary |class = Beastly |tribe = Gargantuar Science Zombie |effect = When played: Destroy all Plants. |flavor text = The first 999 Zombots are now considered classics.}} Zombot 1000 is a premium legendary zombie card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the zombies. It costs 9 to summon. It has 9 /9 . When played, it will destroy all plants on the field. Statistics *'Class:' Beastly *'Tribe:' Gargantuar Science Zombie *'Effect:' When played: Destroy all Plants. *'Rarity:' Premium - Legendary Card description The first 999 Zombots are now considered classics. Strategies Being one of the strongest and most costly zombies, this one is a huge carry, only if it is played correctly. With the outstanding 9 /9 , this zombie is really strong, as it has the ability to kill all plants on the field. Combining this with Anti-Hero zombies, such as Mini-Ninja or Walrus Rider will be a great benefit to them since there will be no plants in their way, allowing them to do their bonus damage. Unfortunately, zombies play first so plants can replace those plants if they have plenty of cards. If used when the plant hero has just tricks, and none of them are instant kills, such as Cherry Bomb or plant teammates, it is an immediate victory for you. If you are playing as Immorticia (or happen to get this through Eureka), you can use this with Teleport to prevent the opponent from using an instant-kill on the Zombot 1000. This way, you can also destroy newly placed plants, thus making you get an easy win. Use it to punish your opponent if they end up using all of their cards, have very little cards in their hand, or if they use powerful plants like The Great Zucchini. Zombies will always play first, and you can use this zombie to clear out all the Plants on the field, leaving nothing for the opposition to defend themselves with. A good strategy for Brain Freeze players is using In-Crypted on this, as when it is revealed from the Gravestone, it will replay its effect when it destroys all plants. However, be wary of using this against a Guardian hero, as they can use Grave Buster to destroy it. Counters Due to its capability to destroy every single plant when deployed, it can easily punish the player for deploying too many teammates, turning them all into a waste of Sun. Make sure you have a card that can either instantly kill it or a card to stop its attack, such as Iceberg Lettuce, or a use of the Lawnmower. Rose's Goatify is the most effective counter to this card due to the fact it can turn the Zombot 1000 into a 1 /1 Goat, rendering it useless. However, keep in mind that it may transform another zombie if (somehow) another teammate is stronger. The Great Zucchini can also be used if you do not have Rose. Unless victory or stalling is absolutely necessary, do not attempt to use Spring Bean or any other bouncing tactic on it. This will only benefit the Zombot 1000 to be played again, and let it destroy the player's plant teammates once more. Gallery H Zombot1.png|Zombot 1000's statistics Zombot 1000 card.png|Card Zombot 1000 silhouette.png|Zombot 1000's silhouette Zombot 1000.png|The player getting Zombot 1000 from a Premium Pack Zombot1000Destroy.JPG|Zombot 1000 destroying all the plants Zombot1000Squash.JPG|A Squash that was used on Zombot 1000 Zombot999.png|Zombot 1000 summoned by Gargantuars' Feast Lvl 49 icon.png|Zombot 1000 as a profile picture for a Rank 49 player Videos Plants vs. Zombies Heroes - Zombot 1000 Unlocked Mission 15 Stormin The Castle Zomboss Battle! Trivia *The satellite texture is glitched, being behind the antenna instead of on it. *Its design is highly based on the original Zombot. However, it is unknown if Dr. Zomboss is controlling it. *This is the only Science zombie in the Beastly class. Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Science cards Category:Robot zombies Category:Instant-kill cards Category:Legendary zombies (PvZH) Category:Premium zombies